Andre Monóklino/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Johnathan Crow * Andre: What do you want?!? * Crow: I don’t want anything from you…aside from your death! * Andre: Huh?!? * Crow: Monsters are everywhere; they’ll ruin my fields, my crops! I will do away with every last one of you! * Andre: You must be dumb! I’m bigger and stronger than you little straw man! * Crow: I may be smaller but I succeed better in speed and knowledge better than you! * Andre: Huh?!? * Crow: You cannot hope to hit me with such a heavy weapon do you? It would only slow you down. * Andre: You be quiet! Nobody talks bad about my work! * Crow: It appears criticism is something you are not fond off. I was only explaining mere facts. But enough talk, I must kill as the fields demand my protection! * Andre: I will rip you apart straw man! Robert Ferro * Andre: A metal man. * Ferro: INCORRECT THE TERM “METAL” IS ONLY A BASIC DESCRIPTION OF THE MATERIAL I WAS CONSTRUCTED WITH. I AM DESIGNED WITH STRONGER MATERIALS IN MIND. * Andre: I do not care; you look like worthy material to me. I’ll take you back and melt you down and turn you into whatever I want! * Ferro: I SCAN LOW INTELLIGENCE IN YOUR BRAIN WAVES, YOU CLEARLY DO NOT NOTICE NOR UNDERSTAND THE CIRCAMSTANCES IF YOU FACE ME. * Andre: Excuse me?!? * Ferro: YOU ARE USING OUTDATTED WEAPONRY THAT IS SOON TO BE FORGOTTEN. I AM THE FUTURE, I AM EQUIPPED WITH MORE ADVANCE WEAPONRY THAN WHAT YOU COULD CRAFT. BUT I DOUBT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND. * Andre: Shut up! You are saying my weapons are weak?!? * Ferro: AFFERMATIVE. * Andre: How dare you!! * Ferro: YOUR LOW INTELLIGENCE SHOW ALONG WITH ANGER, BUT BY THE END IT WOULD BE GONE. YOU WILL NOT CONVERT ME, I WIL CONVERT YOU. * Andre: You know what? Forget it! I won’t melt you down into a weapon Metal Man! I think I’ll melt you down into a fridge, or a heater or worse for you…the bog! Boss Fight Sub-Boss Andre is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Andre: Open up! I have words for you Old Man! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Of all the monsters that dare barged into my fortress it had to be an irritating cyclops. * '''Andre: '''Shut up! Don’t act like you don’t know me! * '''Wiseman: '''I don’t believe we met. * '''Andre: '''Not as I am now! But I remember you clearly! You zapped me in the forest! * '''Wiseman: '''Forest? Or yes I recall now. You were that supposed “One Eyed Andre” weren’t you? It seems my curse turned you into more of a Cyclops, such irony. You came to be begged to change back? * '''Andre: '''Fuck no! I have come to kill you because you insulted my work! You called my work “Pale Weaponry!” * '''Wiseman: '''Now I see what’s going on, you are just a blind monster that can’t handle criticism…like all you so-called “humans” these centuries. * '''Andre: '''Huh? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” have all committed crimes that none of you have been punished for! They blame others and yet when they are called out on crimes they did themselves…they become hypocritical and don’t take kindly of being “criticized” when in reality facts are being stated! * '''Andre: '''What are you talking about?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Humans are triggered with negative emotions when they are believed to be criticized for their deeds. You have proven my views on them. You are angry because I said a fact about your weapon. Pathetic I say. * '''Andre: '''Shut up! I’ll show you old man! My hammer is more powerful and deadly than you think! I will smash you so hard the room will be painted red! GGGRRARRAAAAGH! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Andre stands over him * Andre: I…proved you wrong! My weapons are strong! Now with you down I can leave. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Andre: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Andre: Shut up and talk straight! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Andre: You mean you baited me here?!? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Andre goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Andre: '''Huh?!? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Andre: What now? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss Andre walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Andre: '''Is done, i hope return to my blacksmith and makin some new weapons. '''Andre then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Andre: 'What the? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''So, you must be the urban legend name Andre. * '''Andre: '''Yes is me. But who are you? * '''Samuel: '''Oh, im the everyone's worst nightmare, including Wiseman, who i was manipulated him as the hated. * '''Andre: '''Hey! Who you call everyone's worst nightmare! * '''Samuel: '''This is my overrall, i cost you most important things about im the nightmare, known surelly as the worst nightmare from the past, Samuel Townsend! * '''Andre: '''Heh, most likely. But wait why are you comes in modern? * '''Samuel: '''I made myself the spells can be most greatest evil fade. * '''Andre: '''Is that so? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, and you also different samelike Polyphemus, so i heard different about Cyclops. * '''Andre: '''Now you see this, complains it about im the Cyclops? Im only one who crafted some weapons! * '''Samuel: '''I afraid the blacksmith is only in 1500s. * '''Andre: '''WHAAAAAAT!!!!!???? * '''Samuel: '''You don't reminds about Roderick O'Hara, the ordinary blacksmith from the Ireland? He's only man who craft the perfect weapons. * '''Andre: '''Him? He's the one who is using the animal spirit! * '''Samuel: '''Yea yea. So, if you give me a new armor? * '''Andre: '''NO! I will not getting way of this! * '''Samuel: '''Then faces me and die! "evil laughs" Ending '''Pic of Andre raising his hammer up into the air as the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon lie on the ground in front of him. * Andre: '''That would show these fools not to mock me! My work is glorious! My weapons are strong and I have proven it today! '''Andre then crushes the two corpses with his giant hammer, completely splattering them with their blood splattered all across the room. Pic of Andre turning to the door of the fortress. * Andre: '''I’ve been doing blacksmith work since I was young…it was my life. I don’t know why I do it. It wasn’t for money. It wasn’t for fame. I didn’t do it to impress anyone. I just do it! That’s all! Nothing more! Nothing less! '''Pic of Andre suddenly turning towards Wiseman’s staff. * Andre: '''When I was about to get out here I saw the old man’s stick…it caused me a lot of trouble it did! '''Pic of Andre about to smash the stick with his hammer. * Andre: '''Well not anymore! Say goodbye your piece of- '''Pic of Andre smashing the stick but suddenly the magic from the stick explodes with magic and suddenly covers around Andre * Andre: '''What the?!? '''Pic of Andre suddenly slowly growing in size along with his armor and hammer. * Andre: '''I don’t know what happened…but somehow I was getting bigger! I was becoming gigantic! '''Pic of Andre exploding through the roof of the fortress. * Andre: '''I was giant! Everything below me was like a little bug! '''Pic of Andre looking at a city from afar. * Andre: '''Then I realized something….with this height I could be anywhere and nobody can stop me…and along the way…I can discover new materials. Things I wasn’t able to collect before…I can craft so many things! Endless possibilities! '''Pic of a giant Andre in London lifting up a bus fall of people and having them fall into his mouth to eat them while the British army from helicopters to tanks or open fire on him. * Andre: '''Look at all the material around me…the buildings…the vehicles! The fine material and it’s all mine! All mine! I can craft anything more than any creature and nothing can stop me! '''Pic of Andre slamming down his hammer onto the ground causing a huge shockwave around him in which causes the earth to rise up and have everything around him get destroyed by this shockwave. * '''Andre: '''Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages